Before My Return
by Riian-sama
Summary: Capell smashed the chain. The lunar path disappeared. There was no way for him to return now... or was there?  "...father?"


Okay, so this idea came to me randomly and I just had to go through with it. I loved this game and I wondered how Capell actually got back to earth again, so my creative side got to work.  
>This story takes place between the time when we last see him to when Aya finds him playing 'The Slovenly Serenade.'<br>I know it's REAL short, but I didn't want to overdo anything. Please enjoy and review it. This was a side thing away from my other stories i'm working on, probably to amuse me more than anything, but I figured it may as well go up here. :]

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Infinite Undiscovery. Infinite Undiscovery belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and looking around. There he stood.<br>"Father?" I asked. He looked down at me. He appeared… lonely.  
>"Capell, my son." He took my hand and pulled me to my feet. I felt unsteady on my feet. I felt his other hand support me as he stood dignified next to me in his usual way.<br>"Do you remember what I told you, Capell?" I had to think about what he meant, but I understood and nodded.  
><em>'When you find something you want to protect, fight for it, with your life.<em>'  
>"I found what I wanted to protect… and I gave my life for her." I said, thinking of Aya. I closed my eyes, it hurt to remember her being carried away by Edward… screaming, crying… I wondered how she was now.<p>

"Capell. You don't belong here." I opened my eyes and looked at Sigmund. "You don't belong here on this moon." He said to me.  
>"I don't have a choice. I destroyed the chain. The path is gone." Sigmund seemed to almost look in disappointment.<br>"You've overcome the Veros, you liberated the moon, you succeeded in doing what I could not… yet you're still unexpectedly negative." Sigmund's voice seemed to become slightly more relaxed.  
>"What can I do?" I asked as he peaked my interest.<br>"Lunarglyphs no longer exist. All the moon's power was taken away. What do you think happened to children born from the moon's power?" he asked me. I didn't know the answer. He was talking about the Aristos, wasn't he? "They've fallen asleep: into a long sleep."  
>"So... they're..."<br>"No. They're just sleeping." He interruped me, knowing what I was going to say. I was slightly confused, but I sort of understood it.

"You have more to live for, Capell." Aya was the one to come to mind, again. Sigmund appeared to sigh, though it was silent. "Capell, remember that necklace you have of mine?" he asked. I looked down at myself.  
>"This?" I asked, raising it.<br>"Yes, that." He said. "Give it to me." He added, extending his hand. I pulled the necklace from my neck and passed into his open hand. It was strange, we were both wearing the same outfit. It was like… looking in a mirror. Sigmund held the pendant tightly in his hand and it began to glow.  
>"You and I both have power, but not from a Lunarglyph." Sigmund began to explain to me. I did notice in the fight I had with the Dreadknight on earth. He seemed somewhat pleased that there wasn't a bemused look on my face. I'm not as stupid as people seem to think…<br>"I get it. It's because of this power that we could destroy chains." I replied.  
>"Yes, exactly right. Now I can use the remainder of this power and the pendant given to me by the Empress Svala to return you to earth." I was happy for a moment, until I realised… just why he had such a solemn expression.<p>

"No." I said bluntly. "No way am I letting you sacrifice yourself for me again. Not again." I knew it sounded like I was pleading. I couldn't let him do something like that again. It's selfish of me to accept.  
>"Capell. You gave your life for the one you love, right? Do you really think she's happy? Capell, I'm happy to give my life for you, it's the only thing I can do for you as your father. I wasn't there all of your life. I'm glad I could at least protect you. There's no space for me as the liberator anymore. I was not the one who completed that task." He just seemed to not stop talking. I didn't want to listen anymore anyway. I knew what he said was right… but he was my father. I didn't want him to die again. "Capell, as long as you exist, a part of me is still around, right?" his words became softer and he embraced me, like a child.<br>"…father…" I said quietly, tears were welling in my eyes. I can't cry. Not now. Memories came flooding back to me._ I'm sorry. _I wanted to say it to Sigmund, but none of the words I wished to speak would escape my mouth. Perhaps in fear that saying one thing would lead to more, lead to regret, lead to hate for myself and him... maybe even the world. Why did this have to be so hard?_  
><em>

"It's time, Capell." Sigmund's voice brought me back to reality and I opened my eyes to a bright blue light that surrounded the pendant. Going on to engulf the two of us until I could no longer see, then I could no longer feel his arms around me. "...-usic."  
>"Father!" I called his name, I couldn't hear what he said. I didn't want to go yet, there was still something I had to say. "Father!" I called again, desprately trying to hear his voice.<br>"Don't yell so loud." He laughed a little. "Goodbye, Capell." Words could no longer even be heard, no matter how much I shouted. Again, he was giving his life for me and I couldn't even thank him. I couldn't even say any of the words I wanted to. I closed my eyes, wanting to give up, hoping this was just a dream. My wish iself was just the dream...

Next thing I know, here I am. I'm sat by a tree outside Fayel. I look down at myself, I'm in my original clothes. In my hand is my flute. A smile crept across my face, I figured out the word he'd said. 'Music' huh?  
>To live the normal life I began with. To live the life for the both of us. I played the song I had made for him. Two kids appeared, listening to me play. I stood up as I continued to play, and play…<p> 


End file.
